


Anemone

by Atramentowa



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Language of Flowers, Unrequited Love, Yandere
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atramentowa/pseuds/Atramentowa
Summary: "Anemon to kwiat, który należy ofiarować swojej bratniej duszy - animie dla mężczyzny i animusowi dla kobiet - czyli osobie, z którą, czujemy pokrewieństwo ducha i której chcielibyśmy złożyć wyrazy przywiązania, czułości lub solidarności."Ze względów czysto estetycznych tekst musiałam wkleić z pdf-a.





	Anemone

                            

 

 

 

 


End file.
